Mischievous
by Caitlinxz
Summary: After their carriage crashes in the middle of nowhere, Sebastian and Ciel must warm up together in order to survive the cold. SebaCiel


**Authors Note:** I am aware how late this is for a Christmas fic so umm happy BELATED (see my emphasis on _Belated_) Christmas :) After some of your "persuasive words" *cough* threatening *cough* it's finally up. Hope you enjoy the sexyness that is Sebastian trying to huddle a cold Ciel.

**Gift-fic for:** NeutronStarsCollide

**Co-written with:** NeutronStarsCollide (two fangirls united create the best things)

"Are we even going the right way?" Ciel grumbled and leaned closer to the window, his breath creating a light fog. Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring his master's complaint.

The snow had piled up significantly, slowing the carriage down and delaying them even further.

"You're a demon; can't you just wave your hand and chant some words to make the snow disappear?"

". . .That's a magician."

". . .So what you're saying is that you can't?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, that's what I'm saying." Ciel frowned and rested his arm on the window pane.

"Should've gotten the dog instead," he muttered. Sebastian's eye twitched slightly before he smiled innocently.

"Yes, I'm sure a dog would be capable of rescuing you in all those life and death situations you always somehow manage to get yourself trapped in," Sebastian said with light humor. Ciel chose to ignore him and kept quiet as the road grew rougher and bumpier.

Suddenly the carriage lurched slightly with a jerk and stopped. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and made his way out followed quickly by Sebastian.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked as both he and his master examined the situation. A large pile of snow crusted with ice stood in front of the carriage, and the damage from the impact left a rather large dent. The horses fled once they hit, and were now nowhere in sight.

"I - I don't know," the driver stuttered out, gripping his jacket tighter against him. He gestured hurriedly towards the snow that lodged the carriage. "It just came out of nowhere! The snow suddenly got thicker and I could barely see where I was going. I just thought there was a light storm and-"

"Wait a minute - are you saying you have no idea where we are?" Ciel cut in before he could finish.

"Uhh yes, my lord. The snow on the road became too thick so I took an alternate route." Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and let out a long breath as Ciel began to bicker with the carriage driver. _Think. You're trapped with a directionally dysfunctional driver and a complaining brat in the middle of God knows where._

. . . Okay thinking wasn't making things any better.

"We should find some place to rest for now," Sebastian interrupted. Ciel - who looked ready to make the other man cry - stopped his scolding and glanced up at his butler.

"Where exactly? We're not in the busiest places in case you haven't noticed," Ciel retorted dryly. They were surrounded by dozens of trees and snow as far as he could see.

"We passed a cabin a while ago," Sebastian glanced down at his watch, "If we leave now we'll be able to reach it before night fall." And with that he closed off any further discussions. Abruptly he swiftly picked up Ciel and carried him "princess in distress" style. Instantly, Ciel flushed and began to struggle, though it proved futile.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Sebastian held tighter and calmly explained.

"I doubt you'd be able to walk that distance without growing weary, young master." Sebastian smirked slightly when Ciel flushed deeper in embarrassment and grumbling a few protests before finally submitting.

Sebastian burst the door open with a quick kick once no one answered his knocks. While the carriage driver gaped in shock he placed the trembling Ciel down and shook off his butler jacket. He gently draped the coat on Ciel's much smaller shoulders. Ciel reluctantly let go of his pride and accepted it, trying to fit his arms into the long sleeves.

". . .It doesn't fit," he muttered with a small pout. Sebastian glanced down at him and chuckled when he was Ciel futilely trying to roll up the sleeves to accommodate his size.

"If you had grown this past year maybe it would have," he chastised lightly. Ciel blushed a bit and was about to retort before he was interrupted.

"Umm, Mister Sebastian, maybe I should go gather some more wood for the fire," the third man mumbled as he gestured towards the almost empty fire place. Sebastian walked over to the fire place and nodded. The man left quickly and the sound of the door filled the silent cabin.

After lighting the remaining wood, Sebastian glanced at his master. The boy was trying to compress his shivers and though the place was warming his breath still came out in white puffs. Though the fire significantly heated the room, it was probably not going to be enough to warm Ciel. A though struck him, and he hid a sneaky smile.

Sebastian made his way out what seemed to be the living room and walked into a small bedroom. He gestured for Ciel to follow. The smaller male gave him a confused look before complying and walking inside the room as well.

"Take off the jacket," Sebastian ordered. He picked up one of the blankets that laid around and placed it on the bed.

Figuring that his butler must have had a good reason for bossing him around he took the jacket off only to find the cold air hitting him harder.

"Take off your shirt too." Ciel's eyes widened with a blush.

"What?" Sebastian rolled up his sleeves and walked towards the boy. He began to unbutton Ciel's shirt with careful ease.

"To share body heat you have to undress," he replied simply and stripped Ciel of his shirt. The boy flushed deeper and began to slap his butler's hand away. No matter how cold he was, he wasn't going to have a grown man undress him in an empty cabin in the middle of nowhere. He had to hold at least _some_ Phantomhive pride.

But Sebastian persisted and easily picked Ciel up. He dropped his master onto the bed and wrapped the blanket over his body. He smirked at the flustered earl and gave an appreciative hum.

"You actually look quite delicious, young master," Sebastian complimented coyly. With his flushed face and pouting lips, his master looked delectably cuter than usual, and that was saying something.

Before Ciel could reply he pinned the smaller male to the bed. The blanket dropped off him, leaving Ciel half naked and under Sebastian on testosterone high. For Ciel those two definitely combined definitely did not equal good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel tried to struggle, but against the demon he got nowhere. And when he looked up at Sebastian's growing smirk it actually looked like he was _enjoying_ Ciel's struggling. (A/N: Sadist much?)

"Sharing my body heat," Sebastian replied huskily. He watched with satisfaction as Ciel caught the innuendo and caught hold of his hand when he tried to push him away. Holding on to his wrist, he pinned it above his head.

Sebastian's head dipped forward, his breath ghosting against Ciel's.

And as he went even closer, the only thought Ciel could manage up was _At least I'm not cold anymore._

Ciel held in his breath when their lips met, and a hot rush swept through his body. He was now fully aware of what Sebastian was doing, and to say he was embarrassed was beyond an understatement. But he couldn't deny himself that some distant part of him enjoyed the rush of excitement. It was almost intoxicating.

Sebastian wasted no time and quickly demanded entrance in which Ciel, who was too lost in the daze of heat, couldn't stop. Opening his mouth in a small gasp when Sebastian's tongue traced his lips, he found that the rush he felt before was nothing compared to the feeling of another tongue mingling with his own. It was the passion of a touch that he couldn't comprehend - didn't want to comprehend - that kept him submitted under his butler. He felt like he could hardly breathe. The rougher and swifter Sebastian got, the more dazed Ciel was.

"Sebas-" he was cut off when Sebastian dove back into his mouth. He felt roaming fingers make his way to his waist, but he didn't stop them. He was in no position to deprive Sebastian of anything. He recovered his ragged breath when Sebastian pulled back slightly. Suddenly the sound of the door to the cabin opening pulled Ciel out of his haze, and he pushed the man off of him. The slightly open bedroom door was pushed and Sebastian barely had a second to make himself look presentable.

"Ahh, I see you got the wood," he paused and frowned slightly," a lot sooner than I expected." The carriage driver tried to look past Sebastian's shoulder to look at Ciel, but the butler _conveniently_ put himself in the line of sight.

Once dismissing the third man Sebastian glanced back at his master who was hurriedly putting on his shirt. He tried to cover his laugh when Ciel's shaking fingers proved to insuffient to button up his shirt, giving up instead and using the blanket to cover the top half of his body.

"It seems like you've warmed up nicely, young master," Sebastian said coyly. He dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

"I should crash the carriage more often," Sebastian murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The End!

**Ciel's "Why I Should've Gotten A Dog Instead of a Demon" list**

**1. Dog's don't have overactive groins.**

**2. They only get one kind of bone.**

**3. If, by some chance, they pin you half naked to a bed, you have a better chance of throwing them off.**

**Hope you enjoyed NSC. Sorry I had to cut it a bit short :/ Still it took me a lot longer to put it up than I hoped.**

**HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS. :D**


End file.
